


Love & War [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Video, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Budapest, Hydra orders the Winter Soldier capture Hawkeye, flirting with him and then they use him.<br/>The mission doesn't go as Hydra want. Bucky falls for Clint, Clint falls for Bucky.<br/>But Clint learns that Bucky works to Hydra. Clint gets angry and leaves Bucky.<br/>Bucky will seek, and kidnaps Clint. Bucky speak with him that the two they have been brainwashed by their organizations. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & War [Fanvid]

[Fanvid] 

In Budapest, Hydra orders the Winter Soldier capture Hawkeye, flirting with him and then they use him.  
The mission doesn't go as Hydra want. Bucky falls for Clint, Clint falls for Bucky.  
But Clint learns that Bucky works to Hydra. Clint gets angry and leaves Bucky.  
Bucky will seek and speak with him that the two they have been brainwashed by their organizations.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
